


Власть

by KisVani



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: По дороге до станция «Башня Бдения» командор Серых Стражей размышляет о своих чувствах.





	Власть

**Author's Note:**

> События после Origins непосредственно перед дополнением Awakening, такая сюжетная ветка, в которой отношения с Алистером сохранились. Повествование от первого лица.

Чувство, что я падаю в пропасть. А на ее дне — он. Архидемон.   
Металлический остов скелета; хрупкие схемы, на которых хранится его разум, и способность мыслить, защищены так, что проще разъединить отдельные части его «тела», вывести из строя двигатели и оружие, а не пытаться разрушить «мозг».  
Зря наши предшественники не уничтожили все звездолеты класса «Дракон» и вообще зря разрабатывали технологии, которые могут мыслить сами.  
Они оставили для ксеноморфов идеальное оружие. Главное — взломать ИИ «Дракона», а там он обернется против тех, на кого они укажут.  
Я слышу шепот.  
Он зовет меня к себе.  
Я просыпаюсь, сажусь и смотрю в серую переборку, стараясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце.  
Это должно быть воспоминание. Просто сон. Это же не может быть новый Архидемон, правда?  
Движением руки зажигаю свет в каюте, поднимаюсь с койки и, подтянув штаны, бреду в санитарный отсек. Инфобраслет показывает, что лететь еще полтора часа: глупо опять ложиться.  
Ниже складывается надпись: «Вам сообщение от короля Алистера Тейрина».  
Ну конечно, мне от него сообщение. Очередные признания в любви и страдания о том, что мы вынуждены расстаться, потому что долг велит мне быть в «Башне Бдения», а не с ним. И Алистер все понимает, но наша любовь…  
Мне не нужно все это читать, чтобы знать заранее.  
Решаюсь потратить часть запаса воды, открываю кран и брызгаю себе на лицо. Не думать, просто не думать.   
Но в голову все равно лезут воспоминания: последняя ночь перед тем, как я улетела. Алистер всегда пытается быть внимательным и нежным, но у него не всегда получается. Но в этот раз — да. Он целует меня, глубоко, посасывая губу, проводит загрубевшими кончиками пальцев по моим шрамам. Давит на тот, что между ребрами, и он отзывается глубокой болью. Там маленький осколок, частичка с шипа одного ксеноморфа. Говорят, что он выйдет сам рано или поздно и не грозит моей жизни. Но я его все равно чувствую.  
— Тише, — шепчет Алистер в ответ на мой вздох.  
Я хватаюсь за него, притягиваю к себе, умоляю поторопиться, а он все равно медлит и шепчет мелодраматичную чушь. Опускает голову и касается губами моей шеи, потом — груди, потом — накрывает ртом сосок, и я не сдерживаю стона. А потом Алистер опять отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза и сказать, что он любит меня.  
Мои силы заканчиваются, и я с усилием переворачиваю Алистера на спину и сажусь сверху на его член, прошипев только:  
— Хватит разговоров!  
Я опять брызгаю себе в лицо водой. И размышляю о том, что искать роман в «Башне Бдения» не стоит. Папа всегда говорил, что измена — дело дурное, а мама — что не стоит без веских причин делать то, что заставит твой статус пошатнуться.  
А мне все-таки нравится быть при власти.  
Да и Алистер не так плох.  
И он любит меня. Влюбился, по его словам, с самого первого дня. И окончательно — после того, как я помогла ему разыскать мать. И у меня нет причин ему не верить.  
Но люблю ли я его?  
Я криво улыбаюсь зеркалу и выключаю воду. Мне нужна была власть и возможность отомстить за семью. А мальчик с грустной историей, которая выглядит настолько подозрительно, что только Алистер и мог поверить в нее, просто очень удачно подвернулся под руку.  
Но все же… все же мы прошли с ним через войну. Мы вместе вкололи себе кровь ксеноморфов, и она же убьет нас рано или поздно.  
Выдыхаю, стараюсь не обращать внимания на шепот на границе сознания. Стараюсь не думать. Не сейчас, еще слишком рано.  
Но шепот затягивает меня, и так трудно не слушать его.  
От голоса, раздавшегося по внутренней связи, я вздрогнула.  
— Леди-командор! Мы достигли системы Амарантайн! Пристыковка к «Башне Бдения» через десять минут.  
Я простояла в санитарном блоке полтора часа? Браслет говорит, что да.  
Я простояла полтора часа, прислушиваясь к шепоту крови ксеноморфов в своем теле. С этим надо что-то делать.  
— Леди-командор…  
— Уже иду, — резко отвечаю я и выхожу в каюту.  
У меня впереди много дел.


End file.
